A known electronic component is one including a multilayer capacitor and an interposer on which the multilayer capacitor is mounted (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. H07-111380).
When a voltage is applied to the multilayer capacitor, an element body thereof is subject to mechanical strain in the magnitude according to the applied voltage due to the electrostrictive effect. This mechanical strain induces vibration in the multilayer capacitor (which will be referred to hereinafter as “electrostrictive vibration”). In a state in which the multilayer capacitor is mounted on an electronic device (e.g., a circuit board or another electronic component or the like), the electrostrictive vibration propagates to the electronic device with application of the voltage to the multilayer capacitor. The propagation of the electrostrictive vibration to the electronic device may lead to vibration of the electronic device, so as to cause so-called acoustic noise.
In the aforementioned electronic component, as described above, the multilayer capacitor is mounted on the interposer. When the electronic component is mounted on the electronic device, the multilayer capacitor is connected via the interposer to the electronic device. For this reason, the electrostrictive vibration is less likely to propagate to the electronic device, and thus occurrence of the acoustic noise is suppressed.